create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StormieCreater/Apostle Replay Sneak Peek!
Heya! Here is a sneak peek at my new book Apostle Replay! Sneak Peek Monty stared at his computer, bored out of his skull. He was young, 16 years of age. He was confident, but he hardly knew if he fit in because of his religion. His friends are religious too, so he did have friends, but they were misfits too. Olivia was an eccentric, bubbly chemist who loves things puffing up and blowing. Nobody liked pink chemical stuff all over the floor in science. Stuart was a timid, shy boy who was afraid of pretty much everything. Even the bullies and snobby people at his school. Monty saw people that people needing help, Stuart saw people with little horns atop of his head and thunder clouds above them. Then there’s class clown Mikey. He likes making people laugh, especially when they are feeling down. But if his antics get out of control, he ends up making everyone angry, especially the teachers. Last but not least, Avery, Monty’s best friend. She’s not so bad at all. But she is very shy. She is like other kids, but she doesn’t fit in because she is too shy to make friends. The only friends she’s not shy around are Monty, Olivia, Stuart and Mikey. But to her view, Monty is the easiest to talk to. He hasn’t the slightest idea, but Avery has a crush on him and he never knew. But he could’ve known since she was flustered around him a lot. He tried to block the curiousness out of his head. All he focused on was what to do with his friends this weekend. It was Friday, after school and he loved weekends, where they would laugh about nothing. Monty would drive them somewhere, the ice cream shop, Froyo, town pool, anywhere where they would have fun. They would also sing for their town church and everyone loved them. Monty was interested in rock music, but only if it was appropriate for him. Like Christian rock music. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. He checked his caller ID. It was Stuart. “What’s up?” He answered. “The ceiling” Stuart called back. Monty chuckled at his joke. That would always be their opening sentences. “Have anything planned for the weekend?” Stuart asked. “Well…” Monty started to speak. “I was talking to Olivia the other day” Stuart interrupted, “We were thinking we could try something new for a change” “New?!” Monty exclaimed. He couldn’t think of anything new to do. It was either pool, ice cream, Froyo, shopping, and sleepovers. Whatever was there to do? “I’ll try to think of something soon Stuart. You and the others just hang out until I think of something.” He finally said. “Okay cool” Stuart said. Then he hang up. Monty loved his friends. He loved them more than anything. Well, not his sister. But his friends were like family to him because he always felt secure around them. And when he also sings with them, he feels more secure. Sings? Monty thought That’s it! I know what new thing we could do! Then he picked up the phone to call Stuart. But just as he picked it up, his little sister was hobbling up the stairs. “Hold on Lucy!” He called. “Let me help you!” “I can do this Monty” Lucy replied. “I know how to go up the stairs now” “Sorry” Monty said, embarrassed. “I was just afraid you’d get hurt” Lucy just smiled. Her tender smile sent warm chills down Monty’s spine. As she reached the top of the stairs, hot tears started to fill his eyes. His sister had trouble on her right leg and she had asthma. He always knew that she was going to make it, but he wasn’t sure that she would. Just the thought of it left him to silently sob in the hallway. Lucy saw him and hobbled over to him. “Monty. I will make it” She reassured him. Monty didn’t say anything. He just gently hugged her, his tears flowing down his face. Most of the time, people would cry over things they see on movies, like one day he and his friends were watching Grace Cards and nearly half of his friends fainted or sobbed frantically. Monty was tougher than that. Though we wasn’t tough enough to not cry over a little girl who had a risk of dying. He about stopped crying ten minutes later when he was about to call his friends and Lucy was in her room. When he called his hiccups from crying were current. He thought his friends would hear him and that would make him embarrassed. “Hey *hic* guys” He answered. “Monty, what’s the matter?” Olivia answered back. “He must’ve been crying about Lucy again” He heard Stuart say on the other end. “Maybe he needs one of my Yo Mamma jokes to feel better!” He heard Mikey say. “That probably won’t help” Olivia said. “Mer” Monty was already laughing. He loved it when his friends would joke about each other. “See? I told you so!” Mikey said. “Hey Monty! Yo Mamma’s so tall, she can reach the moon with her tippy toes!” “Real Funny, Mikey” Monty replied. “But can you pass the phone to Stuart please?” “Ooooookaaaaay” Mikey replied on a moose voice. He could hear Olivia laugh really hard on the other line. She loved it when Mikey cracked Bob Smiley jokes. “Stuwey here” Stuart answered. “Okay, Stuwey,” Monty joked. “I found something to do” “Really?!” He excitedly replied. “What?” “How about a band? It would be cool to play together!” Monty explained. “How about it guys?” Stuart asked the others. All three of them had the same answer “Cool!” Monty heard them and did a fist pump “Great! Meet me at my house tomorrow night!” Then he hang up. He couldn’t wait to play with his friends. Mostly he couldn’t wait to come up with a cool band name. But he was also nervous. What if he didn’t come up with a song by tomorrow night? What if he couldn’t come up with the tune? What if he let his friends down? Stop worrying, Monty He reminded himself Remember you favorite verse. Commit your way to the LORD; trust in Him and He will do this. Psalms 37:3. Piece of cake! With confidence at an all-time high, he got some paper and a pencil and started to write up some good band names. That was just the first chapter. But this is going to be more of a songfic rather than a book. But the book version is better. Category:Blog posts